Mentalizar
by sonrais777
Summary: Para aguantar el calor que azota Paris, Chat Noir pone en práctica un truco que aprendió de Bridgette para poder aguantar el insoportable calor. Dándose cuenta que el poder de la mente es más poderoso de lo que cree.


**Hola a todos! Y… muero. Ha hecho un calor horrible por mi ciudad así que digamos que tanto mi computadora como yo necesitamos constantes descansos y refrescarnos de vez en cuando. ¡PERO UN DIA ME COMPRARÉ UN AIRE ACONDICIONADO Y ASI EL CALOR ME VALDRÁ UN CAMEMBERT! DX Pero por mientras a sufrir… como sea traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que adoro y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Mentalizar.

Capítulo único.

No podía más... se estaba muriendo. Simplemente no podía seguir así. Chat Noir se quedó escondido bajo la lona de una azotea. ¿Pero por qué rayos debía hacer la patrulla durante el día más calurosos del verano? No era su culpa, ni la de su lady que sufría tanto como él, sino era de una chica vestida de heroína... otra vez.

Vale que los dos hubieran pensado que sus problemas con pseudo héroes habían terminado con El Búho, pero había aparecido una chica que se hacía llamar Pixie y que "ayudaba" en el amor a las parejas de Paris, aunque lo único que hacía era echar brillantina a las supuestas parejas y decirles frases súper empalagosas. Nada de eso podría ser tan malo, una simple molestia, ¡pero no! La chica también metía cizaña sobre de que si sus parejas de verdad les amaban, deberían demostrarlo con ciertas cosas y cursilerías así. Y por su culpa una chica resultó akumatizada porque esa copia barata de heroína la había hecho creer que su novio la engañaba. Fue una dura batalla y para colmo esa loca ni siquiera se disculpó.

Por eso intentaban mantenerla a raya vigilándola en los que eran sus ratos libres, y personalmente, quería aplastar a esa hadita. Incluso Bridgette era la Madre Teresa a lado de esa loca. ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera Bridgette era una santa para soportarla, ya que la chica se le había pegado a él en su forma civil aconsejándole sobre sus admiradoras y cuando Bridgette se le acercó como de costumbre, esta vez para invitarle una bebida fría que estuvo tentado a aceptar por el calor, esa loca hada comenzó a gritarle a ella y a decirle que no lo amaba, sino que solo era su fanatismo y que era patéticos los sentimientos que albergaba por él… Eso sí no se lo perdonó. Nadie, y de verdad, NADIE decía que los sentimientos de Bridgette eran molestos, ÉL era el único que podía decir eso a Bridgette y estaba dispuesto a pulverizarla con sus polvitos mágicos por casi hacerla llorar.

Pero… ¡Maldición! Definitivamente su traje no servía para climas cálidos. Si bien su traje estaba diseñado para soportar ciertas temperaturas, no significaba que él y Ladybug no sudaran como si no hubiera un mañana.

Suspiró, ¿qué era lo que había dicho, Bridgette en la escuela acerca de combatir calor?

_Todo mundo llevaba ropa ligera por culpa de la ola de calor que había azotado Paris, y todo mundo parecía a punto de derretirse, anhelando entrar por primera vez a clases solo por el aire acondicionado. Estaban cansados, pegajosos y ardiendo, bueno, casi todos, ya que Bridgette parecía tan fresca como una lechuga.  
-Bridgette, dime cuál es tu secreto para estar tan fresca, no aguanto más...- pidió Aly dejándose caer en su mesa y Claude asintió.  
-¿Cómo le haces enana? ¿Llevas bolsas de hielo bajo la ropa?  
-Claro que no. La verdad es que uso un método muy sencillo que me enseñó mi abuelo, y es solo cuestión del poder de la mente.- todos la miraron extrañados y Félix pensó que se había vuelto loca.  
-¿Cómo?- Allan parecía tampoco dar crédito a sus palabras.  
-Ajá, solo me imagino estar en un lugar fresco y voila. Me siento fresca solo así nada más por largo tiempo.  
-Brid, no creo que eso funcione.- le dijo con gran tacto Allegra, porque aquello era una ridiculez de acuerdo a Félix.  
-Sino lo intentan no lo sabrán.  
-¿Y qué te imaginas tú?- preguntó Aly y Bridgette se sonrojó un poco.  
-Pues que estoy en un manantial, con las cascadas frías cayendo en las paredes empedradas y me sumerjo a mi gusto en el agua… con Félix.- murmuró sonrojada lo último pero fue perfectamente audible para todos. Félix escupió el agua que bebía y la fulminó con la mirada.  
-¡No me metas en tus malditas fantasías!  
-Tranquilo, juro que la cosa no pasa de estar solo nadando juntos.  
-¡Me importa un comino!- todos se rieron y Félix siguió reprendiéndola molesto de ver que ella se reía como todos los demás..._

Chat Noir gruñó molesto pero ya no aguantaba más, iba a intentar el maldito método de Bridgette. ¡Así de desesperado estaba! Cerró los ojos y suspiró...

_**El escenario era la playa, recostado en una silla con una sombrilla tapándole casi por completo,  
el mar a lo lejos chocaba con la orilla dejando un rastro de espuma. Llevaba un traje de baño negro, y llevaba el antifaz para no oler ni escuchar a Plagg quejarse. Aquello era casi el paraíso.  
-Minou~  
Ahora lo era.**_

_**Esa voz cantarina le hizo levantar la vista y vería a esa persona con una sonrisa dedicada solo a ella. Ladybug iba a él con un bikini rojo de puntos negros, con un pareo negro y en su mano llevaba una bandeja con grandes copas de cristal llenas de zumo y hielo con trozos de piña y manzana con sombrillitas.  
-Te traje algo para refrescarnos, gatito.  
-Ven aquí y vamos a refrescarnos juntos, mi lady.- la invitó y ella se acercó a él, sentándose en la silla e inclinándose sobre este.  
-Me encantaría, Chat...**_

Chat...

Gatito...

-¡Chat Noir!- el grito de Ladybug hizo que pegara un salto, la joven heroína llevaba dos grandes vasos de plásticos con zumo helado y lo miraba extrañada.- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevo llamándote durante dos minutos para preguntarte si quieres naranjada o limonada.- el gato la observó confundido por el calor y su fantasía, casi viéndola con aquel traje de baño y no con su traje de batalla.  
-Lo que sea mientras tengas tu sexy bikini.- lo siguiente que pasó fue que Chat Noir se enfrió después de que Ladybug le tiro en la cabeza todo el zumo, y luego estuvo rogando perdón a su lady que dejó pasar su metedura de pata dándole la mitad de su limonada para apaciguar el calor.  
Tal vez mentalizar o fantasear en algo no era tan malo, pero por su seguridad lo haría en la seguridad de su hogar donde Ladybug no pueda hacerle daño cuando la imagine en otro tipo de situaciones quizás no tan frescas.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel y una bebida fresca y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
